Eyes of the Abyss
by UWontKnoXD
Summary: {AU} Aphrodite tricked Nyx and Zeus into having a child, and that child is Phoebus-Perseus. He was born to withstand an event that could kill him: when he is tricked into a terrible crime, he is sentenced to Earth for 5 years, but he is mortal. How will the God of Night, Combat, and Heroes survive without powers? Will he find love among mortals? {Nice!Zeus} {Percy/YOU TELL ME!}


**I'm starting a new story! You read the summary! Here are the warnings:**

_**WARNINGS:**_

**SWEARING**

**FIGHT SCENES/GORE**

**ANGST**

_**OTHER THINGS I DIDN'T HAVE ROOM TO MENTION IN THE SUMMARY:**_

**MEAN POSEIDON**

**Don't worry, there are no lemons . . . unless you want there to be some?**

**BTW: I don't own PJO. Ricky does.**

* * *

The fire crackled brightly in the dark night. Black thunderheads completely covered the sky, making the dim, ancient path almost invisible.

A lone figure rushed along that path, undoubtedly sprinting up to the large, illuminated city on the top of the mountain. They figure was unbelievably fast, taking on meters in seconds.

By this time, the figure would have already been in the palace, helping save the lives of a woman and her son, but the air was too filled with Zeus's power for the figure to flash there.

The sound of world-sized symbols blasted through the sky, followed immediately by a blinding flash of lightning. The foolish King of the Gods was undoubtedly in turmoil.

The rain started to come, threatening to put out the Greek fire that was mounted on posts along the dark path. The wind did the same.

By the time the figure had reached the bottom of the steep stairs, he was tired. Something was terribly wrong. He shouldn't be getting tired. He was a Primordial, and he wasn't supposed to get tired.

He had reached the top of the steps, just in time, too; the wind really began to pick up, simulating hurricane weather.

The figure kicked open the door, revealing that he was a man in his thirties, with, literally, black skin. His skin was the color of shadow, and his facial hair was the color of the abyss. His eyes were a darkish grey.

Inside the palace, it opened up to a huge throne room, in which the man morphed into his true form: a 15 foot tall man with a whip mounted on his belt. By now, he could only guess where his destination should be, so he just followed the screams of a woman's voice.

He came upon all the Olympians, lined up behind a door where the screams were coming from. A man in a richly decorated robes was in front of the door, pacing back and forth, hair whipping madly. The lone figure walks straight the crowd; darkness seemed part the crowd of about 10 Olympians. The man grabs the pacing man and pins him to the wall.

"Zeus, if you don't stop causing havoc outside, I'm going to have to personally make you fade." The dark man says in a low tone.

Zeus stares defiantly back at the man. "You don't tell me what to do. Who are you, anyway?" He growls back.

The man stood at his full height. "I am Erebus, husband of Nyx, and I'd like to know what she's doing in there without me or you."

Zeus glares back at him after only a moment of hesitation. "I'm the father of the child! I have every right to be in there, and I want to, but she won't let me in."

Erebus glances at the door. The screams had abruptly stopped. "Who's 'she'?"

A little girl, who seemed only about 8 years old, popped her head out the door. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black, and her eyes were shiny silver. "You'd better get in here, Zeus," She scampers back inside.

Erebus gets in Zeus's face. "You're trusting a child to help my wife give birth to a baby?"

Zeus spits in the other man's face. "That child is my daughter, and she's much more qualified to birth a child than you! The Fates themselves ordered that she be the goddess of childbirth!"

Another man steps in. He looked kind of like Erebus, with dark skin and hair.

"Stop squabbling and get in there! Artemis just asked for you." The man said, temporarily breaking up the fight.

Zeus glares at Erebus. "I'll talk to you later." He hisses, and walks into the room. Erebus follows, muttering darkly to himself.

A woman lays on a bed in a pool of sweat. She looks almost just like Erebus, but her eyes are pitch black, blending in with her pupils. "Erebus," She whispers, taking his hand as the dark man rushes to her.

"Nyx." He murmurs, burying his head in her hair. "Oh, my love, where have you been?"

He looks down at the child in her arms. The child has a few strands of tousled black hair, darkish skin that looked as though it were deeply tanned, and pure black eyes.

"It seems you've been busy." He says drily, all affection leaving his voice as he reminds himself that his wife was pregnant with Zeus's child.

Nyx looks as though she is about to cry. "My love, I'm so sorry, it was the love goddesses' doing."

Erebus looks at Zeus. "Is this true?"

Zeus nods. "Sadly, yes. I refused to . . . ahem . . . get in bed with her, and she made me fall in love with Nyx, and vice versa."

Erebus looks at Zeus with a new respect and the child with new love. He glances around the room until he spots the young, silver-eyed goddess and apologizes.

"I apologize, young woman, I'd no idea you were the new goddess of childbirth."

The girl nods happily. "I'm glad to test out my new abilities."

Suddenly, Nyx coughs. The faintest line of ichor runs down her chin.

Erebus pales. "Love?" He kneels down and rests Nyx's head on the pillow.

Nyx breathes out. "The Fates have decided. I am not to live in the child's lifetime."

Erebus lets out a wounded cry in mourning. Nyx gestures Zeus to her bedside.

"What shall we call him?" Nyx inquired, coughing a bit more. Zeus said, "Phoebus," and Erebus said, "Perseus." They glared at each other.

Nyx smiled weakly. "He will be called Phoebus-Perseus, so that he may be recognized as one of Zeus's line."

Zeus and Erebus looked pleased at the compromise.

Nyx's dark eyes fade just a bit. "The Fates have spoken. He will be the new god of Heroes, Combat, and Night." She looks down fondly at him.

Nyx coughs once more. "My lovers, clear him a path that won't be bent. Assure me that he will be good, despite his powerful domains." She gasps, and Erebus weeps. "And you must be most cautious of his fatal flaw; his fatal flaw is . . ."

Nyx's eyes turn white, and she limply falls against the bed. Her image fades into shadows, leaving a crying Primordial of Darkness holding a baby, and a King of the Gods sitting on a bed with his head in his hands.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

**So what should the pairing be? Calypso? Zoe? Artemis? Athena? Persephone? You tell me!**

**Check out my other stories when you're done reading and reviewing:**

_**An Eye for an Eye**_

_**Percy Jackson: Abused and Betrayed**_

_**Aegis**_

**They're some pretty good stories! Peace out,**

**~UWontKnoXD**


End file.
